


first

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: out of respect, i won't be posting fics with potentially triggering summaries. please read the author's note.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	first

**Author's Note:**

> do not read this if you are triggered by rape, sexual assault, and references to child abuse. i do not take responsibility for upsetting people who cannot read warnings. ao3 rules allow me to post work like this, that's all that matters. you should not be using this website, nor the internet, if you cannot stop triggering yourself.

Max doesn't have the strength to tell Charles to stop. He doesn't have the energy to warn that he probably won't even be able to get it up, or cum. 

He's exhausted, and he can feel a headache beginning to settle its vice grip over him. He wipes his nose with his sleeve and leans back against the wall, closing his eyes and hoping he can wait it out until Charles gets bored.

Charles settles his hands over Max's thighs. He makes short work of Max's belt and promptly tugs his pants a little way down, for better access to touch his clothed cock. He says nothing. There is a slight upward curve to his lips.

Max feels it, but he couldn't be less in the mood. All he can think of is the fury in his dad's eyes, the way his saliva flew out in flecks as he screamed about discipline and idiocy. More haunting was Christian's resigned expression, laden with unsurprised disappointment, barely rewarding Max with eye contact. It made him feel small and stupid. He liked to think he had matured, that he'd truly grown into his age. In moments like this, he realized nothing could be further from the truth. From a young age, his dad trained him to react to his anger with instantaneous, silent, cowering submission. It has been inexorably difficult to break that habit; to the point where even perceived disapproval makes his knees bend under an invisible compulsion.

The last thing he wants is sex right now. It hits too close to what he's struggling to come to terms with. Hands in places he didn't permit them. A lifetime of reminders that his body doesn't belong to him. A commodity to be used for others' pleasure. But Charles is so self-absorbed that he either doesn't understand, or doesn't care. Alternatively it's both. Because Charles is both stupid _and_ selfish.

His fingers travel beneath Max's boxers to brush against his cock, which traitorously twitches in weak interest. 

"Stop," Max says, injecting all of his confidence and authority into that powerful word. The one which should stop Charles in his tracks, make remorse blossom over his face, poisonous pity spilling out from his lips.

Charles looks up at him with his dead doe eyes. Cruelty shimmers in their depths, and Max is not the first to drown in them.

"No," he replies. And he fits his mouth over Max's dick, breath hot against the skin, cool tongue darting out to wet the tip.

Max's hands scrabble for purchase against the wall. 

He could push Charles away. If he wants this to stop so badly, why doesn't he just grab Charles by the hair and force him off? 

He thinks about the aftermath. The weeks without contact, Charles' haughty, cold demeanor freezing Max into insecurity and regret. If he pushes Charles away now, he will set in motion the game of dominoes where the first thing that falls is his mental stability. His sex life, his love life. He'll by paralyzed by a crowd of memories.

He depends on Charles and the warmth he provides, to a degree that is both shameful and unsettling.

It is strange that Max isn't the one on his knees, yet he's the one who feels completely powerless. If he stays still and quiet, Charles might get bored. He learned that trick from an early age. 

_Breathe through your nose. Try not to move or make a sound, even if it hurts. Even if it feels good._


End file.
